Injection molded garment hangers of various transverse cross-sections are known.
A known I-section garment hanger has a I-shaped transverse cross-section with upper and lower substantially planar flanges transverse to an interconnecting web. Front and rear views of the garment hanger are therefore the same or similar, so that the upper and lower flanges are, in an undesirable manner for some applications, visible both from the front and rear of the garment hanger. The garment hanger is molded with a mold split line along upper and lower faces of the upper and lower flanges respectively and substantially in the plane of the web, that is the garment hanger is molded with the garment hanger horizontal in the mold 90, as shown in FIG. 9, with garment hangers 91 located adjacent one another with an upper face of one garment hanger adjacent a lower face of a neighboring garment hanger. In order for the garment hanger to be removable from the mold the upper surface of the upper flange is therefore necessarily substantially planar and does not present a desirable rounded upper surface for receiving shoulders of a garment to be suspended from the garment hanger.
A known C-section garment hanger has a C-shaped transverse cross-section with an upper flange or portion and a lower flange or portion on only a rear side of an interconnecting web. The flanges or upper and lower portions are therefore, in a desirable manner, not visible from a front of the garment hanger. The garment hanger is molded with a mold split line along the upper flange or portion and typically, although not necessarily, also along the lower flange or portion and substantially parallel to a plane defined by the web, that is with the garment hanger horizontal in the mold 90, as shown in FIG. 9, with garment hangers 91 located adjacent one another with an upper face of one garment hanger adjacent a lower face of a neighboring garment hanger. Moreover, sufficient space has to be allowed between neighboring garment hangers for a side action for formation of a boss in a body portion of the garment hanger for receiving a suspension hook. In order for the garment hanger to be removable from the mold the upper surface of the upper flange or portion is therefore necessarily substantially planar or of only limited curvature and does not present a desirable rounded upper surface for receiving shoulders of a garment to be suspended from the garment hanger.
A known U-section garment hanger has an inverted U-shaped transverse cross-section with no flanges. The garment hanger is molded with a mold split line along a lower edge of the garment hanger and the split line defines a surface substantially perpendicular to planes defined by a front portion and a substantially parallel rear portion of the garment hanger, which form opposed legs of the U-shaped cross-section, that is with the garment hanger vertical in a mold as shown in FIG. 8, with the garment hangers located one in front of another with a front face of one garment hanger adjacent a rear face of a neighboring garment hanger. During molding a portion of a molding core is located between the opposed front and rear faces of the garment hanger. Therefore, a narrowness with which a U-section garment hanger can be molded, that is a distance between the front and rear portions or legs, is limited by a limited narrowness of a core having sufficient strength not to bend or crack under pressures exerted during molding. Moreover, due to their narrowness, the cores are too small and weak to locate cooling channels close to a surface of the core and therefore close to an opposed cavity, for rapid cooling of mold material. The upper surface can, however, be desirably rounded for receiving shoulders of a garment to be suspended from the garment hanger.